Let s Make Another One - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: It had been three years now since July 23 rd when you had given birth to your first son. Naming him as his father wished: Jack Bronson Petersen. (M for sexual content) Charlie Bronson/You


It had been three years now since July 23´rd when you had given birth to your first son. Naming him as his father wished: Jack Bronson Petersen.  
It was a hassle having a baby to look after especially the first couple of months, but thank the Gods for Charlie having a strange ability with babies, they loved him. He´d pick Jack up after his afternoon naps and just play with him or let him sit in the guest room that Charlie had build into a atelier for his art.

When you came home from work you´d find both Jack and Charlie in their underwear, covered mostly in paint and Jack´s tiny footprints all over the wooden floors of the house like maps to where he had ran from his father.  
-"There you go, son" Charlie held him against his bare chest and had his little hands against a canvas of a huge art piece. Charlie had managed to sell some of his pieces to a pair of posh art dealers, that loved his work.

The baby looked up at his father as Charlie smiled, putting the last final touches on his piece while you watched like you always did from the door frame, with your apron around your waist because you had been cooking for a dinner party that was going down tomorrow, inviting your family and Charlie´s to celebrate Jack´s birthday.

-"It´s passed six, Charlie, he´s gonna get cranky if you dont put him to bed" you said smiling at the image of them both in their white underwear, bald heads and slightly dirty from paint.  
-"I know, love, dont worry" Charlie turned around to you with the baby, you where ready to take him and give him a bath, but Charlie signaled that he´s got it.

You still followed curious to what your two boys do when you arnt around, so there they both sat in the tub together, Charlie filling the little boys hair up with soap and making a mohawk on him. You just shook your head and let them go at it, after all you did have an entire cake to make and it was passed six already.

Once you had gotten into the work of making a huge chocolate cake it went pretty quick, you let it cool down after being in the oven for a while, then started with the layers, it was going to be red velvet on the inside and dark chocolate on the outside.  
Busy to notice anything else while you where smoothing a knife with icing over the top of the cake to then feel a pair of hands on your waistline.  
A sharp scent of soap and a tingle of a pair of stashes touched the back of your spine, it was Charlie of course, you chuckled at the contact because it made you ticklish.

You knew this was only him being pushy about having another baby, he´d been wanting another one right after Jack´s first birthday, but you had stalled seeing that his birth had been such a tough one, a twelve hour long labor. Charlie never left your side though, he stood there behind the hospital bed while you screamed, cursed and squeezed his hand until it was blue and white from lack of blood missing to his fingers. You didnt feel pressured by him at all to have many kids, although you did notice the strange disappearance of your birth control pills and how he was always in the mood, like right now.

-"That looks nice" he rumbled moving his hands over your breasts, squeezing shortly with one hand around your waist and the other one on the side of your neck he brushing away your hair to get to the nape of your throat, placing one kiss as the other hand wandered between the layers of an aporon and skirt to get to your cunt. -"Charlie what are you doing?" You panicked as his fingers slid between your folds up and down, creating some moisture. -"I want you"

Your eyes shut as you tried holding onto anything around you to keep from falling over the cake, finding yourself leaning against him instead. -"Hmm" his chest rumbled, -"Let me hear those little noises, puppet" as his fingers moved to the top of your clit, buckling against you as you shuttered.

Losing all sight of the cake you bent over the counter and pressing yourself into it, ruining it competly. "Fuck" you hissed, as he kept working his fingers, moving his hand out again, undoing your apron. Sliding your skirt up your thighs, undoing his pants, the pressure of him pressing himself into you made you quake.  
His hands leaned over your upper body and putting his hands right in the cake then giving off a short laugh, -"We made a right mess of things didnt we, pet" he put his hand away from your center and turned you around using your thighs.  
-"Fuck, Charlie, that was Jack´s cake, what am I gonna do now" you looked down at your body seeing the material of the cake all over your clothes: breasts and stomach.

-"It´s alright, love, we´ll just buy him a cake tomorrow morning" Charlie smiled moving his mouth to your neck and ripping your shirt slightly to expose your chest.  
His chest rumbled as he looked over the mess he had made, pulling your bra down in the same go, rubbing his cake stained hands all over them, -"Fuckin´hell, love" he grunted as the material of the cake was distributed all over your chest.  
-"Charlie" you breathed as his mouth moved over your chest, the mixture of red velvet staining your shirt red along with the cream, turning you around, placing himself between your legs, looking down at your chest.

His hand moved up to cup your cheek, smearing it in cake while he smiled -"You look filthy, pet" then kissed you softly, in a quick swift motion you hooked your legs around his waist, breathing in deeper how he smelled of clean soap and the warmth of his white sweater under your hands made you tug at him violently, to get him to take it off. Charlie eminently caught onto you, grabbing at the back of his shirt pulling it over his head, only leaving his wifebeater on, you kissed him again harder this time, trying to get his pants off. Breathing harder and it all seemed to take over your senses, his hands clutching at your thighs, pushing your dress up and hitting your clit with his index finger and middle finger, you moaned into his mouth.  
-"Take it all off" you muttered, pushing his pants and boxers down he stepped out of them and you felt how hard he was against the inside of your thighs, you arched yourself against him, holding his dick in your hands and pushing yourself into him, gasping when he filled you up.  
-"Fuck, fuck" he groaned into your lips, grabbing harder at your thighs so hard that you where sure he´d leave marks. His hips snapped against yours and you found yourself pushed back into the birthday cake again, his hand settled into it and pushed you further down on the counter because he was losing it, this was too intense to the both of you.

-"Charlie.."you breathed, moaning, -"Your getting the cake everywhere" seeing the trail of cake running up your thighs from his hands, -"I´m sorry, love" he snapped his hips into you again, moving faster, letting out a strangled groan from his chest, trying to hold you closer against him. Charlie pushed his chest into you, he was admittedly a hell of a lot stronger then you, but with the right adrenaline he could have lift a house and he was holding your entire body up now against the counter, straining you both in cake and sweat. It was a mess.

-"You need to come" he breathed looking at you, his eyes dark and his forehead pressed against yours, -"I read that helps with getting pregnant..."he muffled another groan against your lips, -"Shut up" you said strictly not wanting to hear anything he had to say at this point. You where so close, looking down between your bodies how you where connected, him moving inside of you faster, skin slapping against skin.

-"Christ" you felt another wave hit your body, -"Dont stop, Christ dont stop" you cried out into his shoulder, holding onto his body, pushing your legs up his strong back, holding onto him as you came, he pumped into you a couple more times before coming inside of you, holding still as he shook, you could hear him muttering sweet nothings in your ear about how good you feel and how this was amazing.

You stroked his shoulders, feeling how damp you both where and the kitchen looked like a fucking bomb had dropped, there was cake on the floor, all over the counter, your bodies where partially covered in red velvet, chocolate and whipped cream.

-"Charlie" you stroked over the back of his head, trying to catch your breath, he was still holding onto you and he was still deep inside of you as well, -"You gonna put me down?"  
-"Not yet, love, this feels to good" he whispered, pressing his lips at the nape of your neck, his mustache tickling you there as he pushed his naked chest into your breasts holding you.

-"This one of your how to make a baby tricks?" you giggled, placing your chin on his shoulder, continuing to stroke his back, he was still shaking a little, this was how Charlie was, he felt everything strongly, sex was one thing that his body never seemed to get used to and he always quivered like a little body after it was done.

-"Might be, but really it´s just a little trick to get you close to me" he felt heavier against you like he was about to literally take a nap like this. -"Maybe we should go have a shower and then you can sleep" you sullied, kissing him on his collarbone.

-"D´you´ think we´ll get a girl this time?" he suddenly said, retracting himself a little from your arms, -"I dont know, we could"  
-"Jack could protect her you know, I always wanted a sister when I was a kid, girls seem more pieced together, but they are trouble" he gave off a small smile, you knew he was redirecting that to you.

-"Mmm, trouble alright, although you are the one that wont" you looked down at him still being inside of you, he put his hands on your butt and you throught he was going to ask for another round, but instead he lifted you up and you giggled, holding onto his strong arms as he dropped you off on the sofa.  
-"You know the rules, love, legs up" he finally moved out of you and you winced from the retraction, as he kissed your head and stood up to go to the kitchen. You watched his butt move as he walked through the kitchen door, leaving a goofy smile on your face.


End file.
